


A Peek At Solangelo's Love Life

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, Gags, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub!Nico, dom!will, more tags but im too lazy to put them up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Basically smut. Not too great. Not too long ;)This is still part of my "transfer everything over to make it seem like you write more than you actually do," phase.





	

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM with WIll Solace and Nico di Angelo.

Will's POV:

So, I'm Will Solace. My boyfriend is Nico di Angelo. We represent not only the LGBT community, but the BDSM one as well. While I've never read 50 Shades of Gray, I imagine we do something like them. Here I am going to describe one of our, ermm, _sexual_ encounters. I have been asked to write in full detail, so don't read if you're against bedroom fun.

6/14/15:

Nico padded up the stairs in his socks. I was standing at the end of our king bed waiting for him. He knew what night it was. Fuck going out on dates, Friday nights were spent with Nico tied up to the headboard, chastity cage on his cock, ball gag in his mouth. 

"You're late." I commented as he timidly stepped into the room. 

"I-I was just, umm, j-just downst-" 

"Come over here Nico," I cut him off. Couldn't just let him stand there rambling. "Can I trust you?" He looked bewildered. 

"Y-yes. Yes you can." He grew more confident with every word, as if he was convincing himself more than me. 

"Can I trust you to not come before I tell you?" He looked even more bewildered. But he remained calm for the most part. I knew that as hard as it can be to hold it all in, in the end it makes release Elysium. 

"Yes. Yes you can. I won't come before you tell me, Daddy." Daddy, huh? That's new. I guess I'll call him Baby from now on, in the spirit of things. 

"I'm so proud," I whispered and with that I gave his clothed cock a squeeze. The result was impressive. He groaned and pushed back against my hand to get more friction. "Tsk, tsk. So _needy._ " He looked scared a bit now, but it was hard (almost as hard as my cock ;) to be scared when your so flushed and turned on. I shoved him back onto the bed while he was unable to do anything. I tugged at his shirt and he complied, letting me take it off. 

At this point I was beyond horny, but kept myself under control for the most part. I tugged at his lips gently with my teeth and ground my body down onto his. I remembered what I was doing and stood, leaving him desperate for friction on his cock. But he knew what was going on, and the more needy he was the less attention he would get. So he sat and stared at me, his eyes flickering down once in a while to glimpse at my huge dick. How he fit my 8 incher into him was beyond me. I walked over to the bedside drawer and got out a dildo. It was about 6 inches, bumpy, and vibrated. He stared at it hungrily. 

"Bend over." I commanded him. He immediately complied, putting his face down to the sheets to make his ass stick out more prominently. He had gotten used to rough fucking over the last years, so I didn't feel sorry when I pushed the dildo in without warning. He tried to scream but it came out as a strangled moan. I started slowly fucking it in and out of him, pulling all the way out, pushing all the way in. I then rammed it in as hard as he can, and grazed by his prostate. He arched his back off the bed and moaned loudly. I set the vibrator to it's highest setting, and walked away. I circled the bed, and watched him drooling and moaning. I clapped in front of his face and startled him out of his bliss. He looked like he wanted to beg, but knew the effort was futile. 

"How much do you want me?" I questioned as he drooled on and tried to focus on me. 

"I-I want y-you. S-so bad. Please,-just,-just take me, please!" He tried to make himself sound pathetic so I would take pity on him, but it just made him sound hornier. 

"Hmm. I don't know if you deserve it. Why should I?" He looked completely horrified. He wiggled his ass slightly and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. To be honest, he did look like a puppy with those big brownish black eyes. I caved.

"Dammit Nico. How the fuck am I supposed to be dom if you give me that fucking look every time your horny." I mumbled. He caught it, and gave up the act, crashing the short distance to the bed and closing his eyes. While he was unguarded I silently walked over and blindfolded him. He flinched, and I took the dildo out of him while he was still getting used to the sensations of the dark. His back end almost collapsed and he started clenching to try and keep himself from coming. I draped myself over him and pushed in.

"Relax, you know what's happening." I whispered into his ear. He was literally shaking from holding in his cum. I started moving slowly at first, then got impatient myself and started fucking his ass hard as I could. _Gods,_ he was so fucking good at this. He clenched down every time I started pulling out, and soon I was close to orgasm. I rammed my dick into him as much hard as I could, then let out a scream as I felt myself coming inside him. He started crying, and I immediately perked up. Even in my post orgasmic bliss I could read that something was wrong.

"Shh-shh. What's wrong baby?" I cooed.

"C-c-can I.....can I come now?" With that last word he started hyperventilating and shaking more than can possibly be healthy. 

I rolled slightly and grabbed onto his 7 inch cock with my hand. I started pumping loosely. 

"Come. Come for me,-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before he was coming and scream-moaning at me. The look on his face made me want to come again. He was so perfectly blissed out, he looked high. After his seemingly endless stream of come was finished, he rolled me over, and I took my cock out. If the pool of come dripping from his hole was anything to go by, I'd say I had a pretty nice orgasm myself. 

He got up to try and stand. I tackled him on the spot. It wasn't very hard, really (WHO GETS MY JOKE?!?!). He was surprised, but went with the flow of the fall, and let me catch him as his legs gave out. 

"How was that?" I asked.

"Y-you. You are the best." With that he collapsed and fell asleep. I sat there, holding him in my arms. I placed a gentle kiss to his forehead, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep myself.


End file.
